If The Snack Fits
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee can't figure out what he's hungry for… A smutty little one-shot written for the prompt 'Whenever There's a Snack Gap, *author's choice* Fits' at fic promptly. Set after Like, Like, Love.


**Title:** If The Snack Fits

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee/Ryo

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Setting:** After Like, Like, Love.

 **Summary:** Dee can't figure out what he's hungry for…

 **Word Count:** 746

 **Written For:** jujitsuelf's prompt 'Whenever There's a Snack Gap, *author's choice* Fits!' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee was feeling vaguely hungry. He poked through the kitchen cabinets, looked in the fridge, then slammed the door and leant on the counter, frowning. He hated times like these; he knew he wanted something, he just couldn't figure out what and it was driving him nuts.

He was still roaming the apartment scowling when the front door opened and Ryo struggled in, arms laden with sacks of groceries. Kicking the door closed behind him, he toed his shoes off.

"Are you just going to just stand there staring or are you gonna lend a hand?"

That broke Dee out of his stupor. "Sorry, babe." He grabbed two of the paper sacks, leaving Ryo with the third, and headed into the kitchen again. Maybe he'd find what he wanted among this lot.

Setting the bags on the counter, Dee started unpacking them. Cans, jars, and packets, ice cream, lots of fresh fruit and veg; it wasn't long before he had it all neatly put away, everything in its place, just the way Ryo liked it. It all looked great, but it still wasn't what he wanted. Turning, he watched Ryo unpacking the final bag and stowing the contents in the fridge. Milk, eggs, cheese, bread, cold cuts… Ryo bent to put salad in the crisper and Dee could practically see the light bulb coming on over his own head.

As Ryo straightened, closing the fridge and turning, he found himself pinned unceremoniously against the refrigerator door.

"Dee, what're you…?"

Dee didn't even let him finish his question, tongue slipping effortlessly into Ryo's still open mouth even as his hands made short work of his partner's belt and zipper. Before Ryo could make more than a token protest, his pants and boxers were down around his knees and Dee was taking him in hand. A few firm tugs, squeezing just right, and any thought of resistance vanished from Ryo's mind, along with the ability to think of anything other than Dee's lips and Dee's hands, and what they were doing to him…

That was all the encouragement Dee needed; dropping to his knees, mouth watering, he set to work, running his tongue the length of Ryo's now prominent erection before taking him in his mouth. After a long, slow suck, savouring the taste of his lover, Dee settled into a rhythm, alternating deep-throating him with concentrating his attentions on the sensitive head, sucking and teasing until his lover's legs were shaking. Ryo groaned, head falling back against the refrigerator door with an audible thud, clutching at Dee's shoulder with one unsteady hand, the other trying and failing to find purchase on the edge of the kitchen counter.

There were days when Dee wanted to take his time doing this, draw things out for both of them, but today wasn't like that. Now that he knew what it was that he wanted, he wasn't messing about; he was using all his skill to get Ryo off as fast as possible. Ryo might have complained, at the very least about the kitchen not being a suitable place for such activities, but judging by his whimpers and moans, the ability to speak had deserted him. That suited Dee just fine; there was nothing to distract him from his goal.

It wasn't long before Ryo was crying out, long fingers tangling almost painfully in Dee's hair, his whole body shuddering as he came. Dee swallowed as much as he could, then sank back on his heels, knees protesting, and licked his fingers clean. The smirk on his face was positively smug.

"Mmmm, yummy!"

Ryo slid bonelessly to the floor, panting. It took him a few minutes to gather his wits enough to speak.

"What was that?"

"If you don't know the answer to that by now, I must be doing something wrong."

"No." Ryo shook his head. "Not what I meant. One moment you're putting groceries away, the next you're on your knees, sucking me off. Even for you, that was kind of an abrupt change of direction."

Dee shrugged. "I was hungry."

Ryo's eyebrows went up.

"You know that slogan, 'Whenever There's a Snack Gap…'? Well," he gave an utterly filthy grin, "I found what fit."

Staring at his lover in disbelief, Ryo shook his head. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"But you love me anyway."

There was no way Ryo could deny it.

"God help me, I do. Guess that means we're both crazy."

"I can live with that."

.

The End


End file.
